


Chocolate Cheeks and Chocolate Wings

by mikkithegazette



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A LOT of Slice of Life, And simple moments in general, Angst, Bullying, Cyberbullying, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Multi, Public Relations, Racism, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkithegazette/pseuds/mikkithegazette
Summary: RM drabble series written by a woman of color for women of color ♥





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a drabble series for to all of the women and girls that read dozens and dozens of fanfics on this website or Tumblr and can't find themselves identifying with any of the characters chosen for their love interest. We know some of BTS doesn't limit their attraction to gender, culture, or skin color, and we know ARMY is diverse and from all parts of the world. However, for some reason every time I read a fanfic, the main love interest is white or Asian. I want to help expand on that a little. Every woman (or man, if the inspiration comes) is going to be from a different background with different interests and cultural values, and all skin and body types. All of them have one thing in common: their love for RM ♥
> 
> This is also going to be my first time ever attempting to write in 2nd POV, and I'm honestly only doing it because I've noticed over the past two years that self inserts are very popular in this fandom. Some drabbles will have 2nd POV (you/your) and some of them will be 3rd POV (she/her/hers). They'll also probably be 1K words max for quick reading even though a drabble is technically ten times shorter than that.
> 
> Feel free to leave requests in the comments!

You were tired. You were tired of arguing over the same thing repeatedly, but no matter how much you wanted to drop it, he simply wouldn’t.

“We just _can’t_ , Namjoon,” you said, the stress and irritation evident in your voice as you continued to wash dishes and keep your eyes glued to the plate you were scrubbing a little harder than necessary. He was standing off to the side with his back pressed against the wall and his arms folded over his chest.

The frown on his face only deepened and if you had bothered to look up, you would see the sadness in his eyes as well.

“Why can’t we?” You had to hold back the snort that almost escaped you. Kim Namjoon, one of the most well-known idols in the world with a protective fanbase asking his black girlfriend why she didn’t want to go public. That was rich. “It’s been two years. I show off everything else I love with ARMY except the person I love the most.”

“Because…” You stop scrubbing at the already squeaky-clean plate and let it fall back into the water, your teeth biting at your cheek. Sighing, you look up at him and shrug your shoulders. “Look at me.”

He tilts his head and raises a brow, then stands up straight. “I am.”

You can’t help but smile when that damn perverted grin makes its way onto his face, shaking your head and taking the towel off the counter to dry your hands off before leaning back onto the counter. “Not as you. Look at me as them.”

“What do you mean?” He makes his way over to you and places both hands on either side of you, pressing himself close to you and kissing your nose when he got close enough. “I think they’d love you.”

“Baby.” Your tone is steady and even, but stern. “I am a black bisexual Christian woman from America with an afro the size of Texas and an ass to match. You could think I’m the best woman in the world but I know, as soon as we go public, the types of messages and threats I’m going to be getting from Koreans _alone_. I’ve already been getting them from ARMYs that suspect me already. A few people calling me a few slur words is fine for me. Water off my wings. It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before, but the entire world?” You shake your head and look down at his chest, not wanting him to see the glossiness in your eyes. “I don’t think I can handle that. Not yet.”

 You’re both quiet while your words hang in the air and some part of you hopes the conversation is over. It was mentally exhausting trying to convey just how afraid you were of judgement – just how afraid you were of having so many eyes on you at all times for any number of reasons.

You’d seen the number of girls who looked just like you deactivate because the bullying got to be too bad. You’d seen girls like you targeted and threatened and told they were going to hell. You’d seen girls like you stereotyped and mocked and poorly imitated. You were a tough person, but not tough enough to face all of that from people who loved your boyfriend almost as much as you did.

Before you could be pulled into your thoughts even further, he used his finger to tilt your head up by your chin. His lips against yours felt like kissing velvet. You closed your eyes and let him press gentle kisses to your lips, your nose, your cheeks, and your eyelids. You knew he was just trying to comfort you and that he loved you but anytime this subject came up, you ended up on edge for hours.

“I love you so much, baby girl,” he whispered in English, resting his forehead against yours and waiting until you opened your eyes again to keep talking. “I love you and I love everything about you. I wanna be a good man just for you, and nobody else. If anyone got a problem with that, then…they have me to answer to. Hell, the guys, too. Kookie can throw a mean punch.”

You smiled faintly and kissed the corner of his lips softly.

“I love you, too, Joonie. I’ll be ready one of these days. Maybe even sooner than either of us think.” You press a full kiss to his lips and wrap your arms around his neck, smiling even wider when he picked you up by your curvy hips to sit you on the counter so you could look at him without crooning your neck for too much longer. “Just give me some time, okay? I know you’re used to the noise by now, but I like the quiet. And I like people not trying to be all up in our business.”

He sighs and nods his head. It wasn’t something he wanted to go along with, but he understood her concerns. Sometimes he had to remember that only one of them signed up for idol life and everything that came with it. “I guess I’ll drop it…”

“Thank you.”

“…for now.”

You groaned and pulled away, leaning back on the counter sloppily and not bothering to hide the pout emerging on your face. “You’re gonna be the cause of my death.”

“Maybe,” he laughed, both of his hands resting on your waist, his thumbs tracing little circles on your dark skin. You looked up at him and just chuckled at the dimpled grin you saw.

“Get down here, will you? Talk later, kisses now.”

“Yes, ma’am~”


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't get the type of reaction you were hoping for when you finally reveal a secret to Namjoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, this is set before BTS debuted. I couldn't write this particular chapter in any other time frame. I'm also still getting used to writing in second POV. I might go back to writing third person POV cause this is a bit weird for me. Hope you enjoy!

“So…I’m sorry, can you explain it again?”  
You sigh and resist the urge to slam your head into the desk you both were sitting at. You spent a good 15 minutes explaining the depths of your sexuality to him after coming out to him. It had been a little over half a year into your relationship and as much as you loved him, there were a few things his 17-year-old mind still needed to learn before you sent him flying into space by the force of your boot in his ass. It started off with little comments here and there that you let slide because you knew he genuinely didn’t know what he was talking about. He did still live in a somewhat closed society, after all.

  
“I basically don’t care about gender or sex when it comes to people I could love. It’s all the same to me.”

  
“Oh.” He blinks. “Okay. That was a lot easier to understand than what you were saying before.”

  
You give him an apologetic smile and rest your chin in your palm, using your free hand to toy with the straw to your drink. “I know, I’m sorry. I forgot you’re kind of new to all of this.”

  
“So like…if a man identifies as a woman and has all the surgery…you’d still find them attractive?”

  
“Mhmm.” You nod your head and reach over to put your hand on top of his, running your thumb over the back of his hand and smiling when he locks your fingers together. “Love, for me, goes beyond physical appearances or gender identity. As long as we have that connection. There’s a lot more that goes into gender and sexual identity, but we can save that for another day.”

  
He stays silent. A little too silent. As the seconds pass, you get more and more uncomfortable with the words hanging in the air and even though you knew he loved you, you could have just ruined it. With doubt planted in your mind, all the anxiety from before this conversation started began to fester again.

  
You shift in your seat uncomfortably while he toyed with the end of one of his dreads, and frowned down at the cold pizza sitting in front of him. You feel your eyes water and grabbed your purse to leave, almost telling him to forget you ever saying anything and to break up with you if he didn’t accept this part of you, but he happened to look up and quickly grab at your hand.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

  
You stare at his surprised expression and shake your head. “What?”

  
“I spaced out. I was just thinking about what you were saying. Trying to wrap my head around it, I guess.” He rubs his thumb over your knuckles and leans in closer, giving you an apologetic smile. “It’s weird. I can’t say it’s not because I’ve never heard of this before.”

  
This looked bad. You could practically hear the next words coming out of his mouth and instead of sticking around to hear the worst of it, you pull your hand away from his and stand up from the table to leave.

  
“We don’t have to be together anymore, if it’s too much. I kind of expected this, so.” You give him a tight smile and leave your money on the table, trying to leave before he could notice your teary eyes. “See you whenever, Namjoon.”

  
You were in such a rush to get out of the tiny bakery that you didn’t hear him calling out to you, nor did you notice him trying to follow you out. You crossed the street and made it all the way to the bus stop that would go in the direction of your house before you saw him trying to catch up to you. Unfortunately for him, the upcoming traffic was faster than his long legs were, and he stood there, helpless, as you moved behind a small crowd of people to hide from him. You avoid his gaze and his shouts as you stepped onto the bus and put on your headphones to drown out everything around you while you wiped at your reddening nose.

  
He spent a solid hour blowing up your phone.

  
The only time you got a break from the unrelenting calls and voice messages was when you finally turned your phone off and decided to sleep.  
Sometime in the middle of the night, you felt a dip in the bed behind you. Momentarily forgetting about your unfortunate coming out to him in your sleepy state, you allowed him to wrap his arm around your waist and lay close to you.

  
“Babe, wake up,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of your neck, “we gotta talk.”

  
You let out a small sound, and as your memories came back the more you became aware of your surroundings your immediate reaction was to try and move away from him, but he kept you in place with his strong grip. “Shouldn’t you be at home?”

  
“I can’t sleep. My girlfriend is mad at me.”

You roll your eyes and shake your head, not in the mood to deal with his joking but playing along anyway. “Your girlfriend didn’t appreciate the response she got from doing something she thought was the right thing to do.”

“Telling me was the right thing to do, baby. Look at me.”

Reluctantly, you turned around just enough to lay on your back and look at him. He could barely be seen in the darkness, but you could still see the worry on his face.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. It’s just new to me, you know?”

“You said I was weird,” you said with a frown on your face. “I told you something important and you said I was weird. Is my ability to love regardless of gender so weird to you?”

“Hey, hey, I never said you were weird,” he defended. You sighed when he leaned over you to turn on the light so he could see you clearly. “I never said you were weird for that. I’m actually happy you told me.”

“You are?”

“Yeah.” He sat up straight and you followed suit. You faced each other but when you avoided eye contact with him by staring at his lap, he tilted your chin up so you could see him. “I love you either way, baby. After you wouldn’t return my calls, I went home and searched it up just to see what it was. I was really confused – I still am – but that doesn’t mean I don’t wanna learn more.”

You kept your eyes on his as he spoke, looking for any ounce of insincerity, and when you didn’t find any you just nodded and smiled a little at him. “I’m sorry for leaving like that before I heard the full thing.”

“It’s okay.” He smiles at you and leans forward to kiss your nose, making you chuckle silently. “We just have to communicate better, yeah?”

“Yeah.” You move to sit in between his legs and lay down on his chest. He pulls the blanket up to your chin and leans back on the mountain of pillows on your bed before reaching over to turn the light back off. Stroking your hair gently, he smiles at you as you doze off. “Goodnight, Joonie.”

  
“Night, babygirl….wait, I have one question.”

“Hmm?”

“Does that mean you like pans, too?”

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that! Are any of you LGBT? I got the inspiration for this because of the rumors of Yoongi being pansexual and wondering how that would pan out (see what I did there?) in a somewhat conservative country like South Korea. I'm also very sorry for taking so long to update >< Life got in my way and I've been planning my YouTube channel launching in a few months. Feel free to leave comments and requests!


End file.
